Monsters of the Night
by myapplemonkey
Summary: John Winchester leaves 8-year-old Dean to watch out for 3-year-old Sammy for a night or two while he goes hunting.  Nothing turns out as it's supposed to while he's away.  Wee!Chester!  Possible spoilers of select episodes throughout the series.
1. Brotherly Love

_AN: Along __with this being my first fanfiction in over a year that I'm excited about (my first on here), this is my first time writing a Wee!Chester, along with this being my first Supernatural story. I hope you enjoy it!_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural. That belongs to Erik Kripke and all the lovely people at CW, and all that.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Brotherly Love**

John would have rather left his boys with Bobby Singer or Pastor Jim Murphy or one of his other buddies that he trusted, but he didn't exactly have a lot of choices to choose from at that very instant, other than leaving his almost-four-year-old son in the care of his barely eight-year-old, just for a night or two. He didn't like it much, but knew his oldest son would be able to take care of the three-year-old until he got back from the hunt.

Besides, he would call someone when he got where he was going. He could have them check in on the boys and make sure everyone and everything was still good. That would make John feel slightly better about leaving his young boys alone.

Dean knew that it took a lot for their Dad to leave him and his baby brother without any adults; he felt pride at knowing his Dad trusted him enough at such a young age. Besides, Dean had been practically taking care of Sammy since their mother had died, so it was practically nothing that they would be alone.

John said 'goodbye' to the boys, giving Sammy a hug, explaining to him that Dean would be in charge and he had to listen to everything that his big brother said, gave Dean a few rules about what could and couldn't happen while he was gone, and then left, leaving the boys to finish their breakfast before heading off to school. Well, Dean had to head off to school; Sammy was too young, still, for school, so had to be dropped off at a daycare near the school.

"C'mon, Sammy. We're going to miss the bus if we don't leave now," Dean urged, putting their cereal bowls in the sink. Sammy emerged from the bedroom, tears making his eyes sparkle. "What's wrong?" Dean asked, worried that something had already happened to his little brother on his watch and it had only been ten minutes since their Dad had left.

"My sock! I can' get it on!" Sammy cried, the tears spilling.

Sighing, Dean crossed the room, taking his little brother's hand, bringing him to a chair, and sitting him down. _Leave it to Sammy to start crying over the little things!_ He thought as he fixed the small child's sock. "There you are. Now, where are your shoes? I'll help you get them on if you want."

Beaming, Sammy jumped off the chair and toddled over to where his shoes were stashed near the front door. Dean quickly followed after the little guy, looking out the window in the process.

"You're going to need your boots, Sam," Dean explained just as Sammy reached them.

"Why?" Sammy asked, picking one of his tiny yellow rain boots anyways.

"Because it's raining out." He pulled the yellow raincoat from the closet as he answered.

"Why?" Dean held his hand as he stepped into the boot.

"Because that's what happens in April." He helped his little brother in the other boot.

"Why?" Dean helped him put on his raincoat, zipping it up.

"So flowers can grow in May." Dean slipped into his own jacket, knowing that it wouldn't be a good idea to get sick now with Dad gone and all.

"Why?" Dean helped Sammy into his backpack.

"I don't know, Sammy." He pulled his own back onto his shoulders, and then pulled the hood of Sam's jacket up, covering the little boy's hair and eyes with it. He did the same with his own hood before taking Sammy's hand and leading him out the door, making sure he had the key and that it was locked before they headed out.

"Why?"

"Because, believe it or not, I don't know everything."

"Oh. Okay. Can I jump in the puddles?" Sammy asked, looking up at his big brother.

"Only that one." He pointed to a smaller puddle that was only a few feet away from where they standing, knowing that the closer Sammy was, the closer an eye he could keep on the boy. "And don't get too wet; you know how annoying it is to be wet all day." Dean let his brother's had go as Sammy ran over to the closest puddle.

Sammy jumped through the puddle a few times, the smile on his face growing with each jump he took.

"Sammy!" Dean called to his little brother as the bus rounded the corner. Sammy looked over to his big brother, excitement all over his face, gleaming in his eyes. "Come here!"

Sammy ran to Dean's side, almost falling when he arrived. Dean caught him, though, putting his little brother back on his feet and taking his small hand in his own. "Careful there, Sammy," Dean cautioned once he knew Sammy was safe.

"Dean?" Sammy asked a moment later, looking up at his brother.

"Yeah, Sammy?" Dean asked, looking into Sammy's puppy dog eyes. He knew Sam could get away with murder just by shining those eyes, but he knew the little guy, when he was much older than just three, would never need to use them to get away with murder; Sammy was much too caring to ever murder someone. Something_, on the other hand_, Dean though.

"Will Daddy be home in time for my birfday? I'm gon' be four, y'know!" A huge grin broke across his small face.

The smile on Sam's face made a smile appear on Dean's. "What do you think?" he asked as he pulled Sam's fallen hood back up over his now-wet hair. "Do you really think he'd miss your birthday?"

"No?" Sammy asked, curiosity all over his face.

"No, Short Stuff, he wouldn't. Now, can you get onto the bus without my help?" The bus had pulled up while they were talking and the kids in front of them had all climbed aboard.

Sammy looked to the steps in front of them and then up at Dean. "I…I don' think so," his three-year-old voice said, sounding sad.

"Oh, that's all right," Dean replied, moving closer to the open door of the bus. "I'll help you, no worries." He lifted his little brother onto the bottom step of the bus and watched as he slowly made his way to the top before climbing up after him. Once he, too, was at the top of the steps, he took Sammy's hand again and they found a seat near the middle of the bus. The rest of the kids climbed aboard before the bus was on its way towards the school.

"Okay, Sammy, do you remember what Dad told you this morning?" Dean asked in a hushed tone so no one could hear them.

He nodded. "Don' tell anyone anything," he whispered.

"Right. So, I'll be back after school to get you, alright? And then we'll head home, okay?" Since they had been in this town, they found it was easier to get to school by taking the bus, as it was still kind of dark out, but after school, it was fine for walking home. Plus, the bus that went by their bus stop didn't take the same route home, so it was actually quite a bit quicker to walk the distance, even with Sammy's short legs.

"Okay!" Sammy smiled at Dean as the bus came to a stop in front of his daycare. Four other preschoolers rode the bus with their older siblings to the daycare, so Sammy wasn't the only one getting off. Sammy gave Dean a hug before he made his way to the front of the bus, where there was someone waiting to help the small children off the bus so they didn't get any more wet than they already were.

Dean settled back into the seat as the bus pulled away from the daycare. He knew it was going to be a bit of a challenge to take care of his little brother, but he also knew it wouldn't be too, too much of a challenge. After all, he loved Sammy, and he knew Sammy loved him back.

* * *

The school bell rang at the end of the day and Dean grabbed his jacket and backpack and rushed out of the building, heading for the daycare a couple of blocks away. He was whistling a tune his Dad had taught him when he'd turned eight three months earlier, smiling to himself as he rounded the corner, when he saw his little brother.

Sammy had tears streaming down his face and looked even wetter than just tear-soaked. And since the rain and let up during lunch, Dean knew that his brother wasn't wet because of the rain.

"Hey Sammy, what happened?" Sammy was waiting for him outside with one of the ladies that took care of the preschoolers.

"I—I—I fall'd'd," Sammy cried, the tears coming even more steadily as he told his big brother why he was crying. "Righ' in a puddle."

It was then that Dean noticed that, not only was Sammy wet, but he was also dirty. "Oh, come here, little guy," Dean said, pulling his brother into a hug that Dean only gave him when Sammy was upset.

"It only happened about ten minutes ago," the lady, who was with Sammy when Dean arrived, told Dean. "We cleaned him up as best we could, but he doesn't have a change of clothes like the other children have."

"Oh, well, right," Dean said, not really having an idea as to what could be said on that subject. "I'll let our Dad know. Thanks." Dean released Sammy from the hug and held him away so he could see the small boy's face. "Are you ready to do home?"

"I guess," Sammy shyly said, not meeting Dean's eyes.

Dean took Sam's small, slightly dirty hand in his own and they headed home.

"You're going to need a bath when we get home, you know that, right?"

Sammy nodded sadly.

"Hey, look at me," Dean said, stopping and bending down in front of Sammy. "You know this happens to everyone, right?"

"Naw you and Daddy."

"Especially me and Daddy."

"NO." The shock registered on Sammy's face with the elongated word, and Dean chuckled to himself. "Really?"

Dean stood back up and they started to walk again. "Yeah. When I was four, Dad took me to the park and, about five minutes later, he had to take me home again because you couldn't even see me, I was so covered in mud and dirt."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I slipped and fell, and then kept sliding. And when I stopped and got up, I fell again and my back got covered in more mud. Mom made Dad hose me off in the yard so we wouldn't track it inside the house."

"Really?"

Dean laughed as he nodded. "Yeah, and Dad used to tell me about when he was a marine, during his training."

"Uh-huh?"

"There was this one time when he had to climb this wall, but he lost his grip, and plummeted to the mud below. He said that it was really hot out that day, too, and he had to stay covered in the mud, and that only made the day feel hotter."

"Yeah?"

"Now, aren't you glad you don't have to wear that mud all day? Aren't you glad that we're almost home and you can take a bath? And then you can get into you pyjamas."

"Really? I can put my jammies on when we get home?"

"Who's going to stop you?"

"Da... Oh! Righ'!" A smile bigger than Tokyo, or so Dean guessed, was spread across Sammy little face.

The boys stopped when they reached the door to their motel room. Dean slipped the key into the lock and opened the door.

"Okay, go wait for me in the bathroom and I'll get your bath ready."

Sammy hesitated a moment, looking back at his brother. "Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"You're the bestest big brother in the whole wide world!" Sammy replied, the smile growing, if that was even possible, before giving Dean one of the best hugs he'd ever received.

* * *

_AN: I sure hoped you enjoyed! :3 I'd love to know what you think, and any feedback would be greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading! :D_

_Just FYI: I'm going to try to update this once a week, depending on how busy I am and how I'm doing with writing it._


	2. Gone

_AN: Hi! Thanks for all your lovely reviews! :D You should see the huge grin I have on my face right now; it's ridiculous, I tell you! Haha, and thanks also to the people who added this to their favourites and alerts; that's cool, too! :D Oh, gosh. I'm giddy, you all make me so happy! :D I'm sorry, I'm rambling, I just get so excited over the little things._

_Sorry it's taken sososo long for this. I couldn't update, like at all. I kept getting an error message anytime I tried, for the whole week._

_Anyways, I just wanted to say thanks, and I did, so I'll let you read the next chapter of _Monsters of the Night_. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything to do with the show. I only own the mind that comes up with the ideas for this fic.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Gone**

Dad usually had Sammy going to bed for about eight, Dean remembered as the boys finished up dinner. It was six-thirty now, so Sammy still had plenty of time to get tuckered out, but Dean knew that he was already sleepy, since he'd yawned a few times while they ate, and Sammy had cried a couple of times. He knew from experience that crying made you tired.

"What are you going to do, Sammy?" Dean asked as he finished doing the dishes to find Sammy watching him.

"Will you read to me?" Sammy asked. Dean noticed then that he was holding his favourite book and the baby blanket that had been wrapped around him the night of the fire.

Dean shuddered briefly at the thought and pushed it to the back of his mind, returning to his brother's wondering and curious face. "Sure I'll read to you. Which book do you have there?" he asked even though he already knew the answer to that question.

Sammy smiled. "_Curious George Learns the Alphabet_!"

It was always that book. But that was okay. Sammy was young still and loved the book. Dean knew that Sammy just wanted to learn how to read and figured he figured that Sammy was going to pick it up while reading the same book over and over.

The boys settled on the couch, Sammy leaning into Dean while Dean held the book for them both to see.

"Okay, you start, Sammy. Let's see what you can do."

And he read. It wasn't always clear, but Sammy was still reading. And that made Dean proud, knowing that it was his doing that Sammy was reading because he had been reading to his little brother since he could read himself.

Sammy got to the letter D before he started to stumble more clearly on the words, leaving Dean to read the story to Sammy. Sammy read out what each letter represented, sometimes with the help of Dean, sometimes all by himself.

When they got to the letter Z, Sammy was almost asleep, so after finishing up the last few pages, Dean closed the book and put it down on the table.

"Sammy," Dean whispered, trying to wake him, knowing he wouldn't be able to carry his little brother all the way to the bedroom and that he didn't want Sammy sleeping on the couch. "Sammy," he said again, this time a little louder, since Sam continued to sleep.

"I'm 'wake," Sammy mumbled, causing Dean to laugh a little.

"C'mon, little guy, it's time for bed." He helped his little brother to his feet and guided him to the bedroom, where he helped him into bed. He then positioned the extra pillows along the side of the bed, so there'd be less of a chance that Sammy would fall off the bed, since he was still at that stage. Dean didn't want his brother to roll off the bed… again.

"Nigh'-nigh', Dean," Sammy slurred, almost back to sleep. He reached his arms up, wanting a hug.

Giving Sammy his wanted hug, Dean replied, "Good night, Sammy," before covering him with the blanket and leaving the room.

Dean knew that that probably wouldn't be the last time he and Sammy were both awake before he went to bed himself in a couple of hours. Even since Sammy was a baby, he'd been having nightmares, not that their Dad had able to figure that out until he could talk, but that was what he had guessed they were. The nightmares started not long after their Mom died, and only began getting worse. It was hard to calm Sammy down, since he told them they felt so real and lifelike.

It was harder still when Sammy sleepwalked. He didn't do that a lot, but it meant having to find Sammy from wherever he wandered off to in the middle of the night. And neither Dean nor their Dad knew where Sammy would go or when he would go, all they knew was they it happened at the beginning of the night.

That night, as Dean was starting to get tired as he watched some cartoons, he got the worst of it. Sammy started screaming from the other room, which had Dean on his feet and in the bedroom instantly.

"Dean!" Sammy cried before he saw his big brother was already at his side.

"I'm here," Dean said, pulling Sammy to his chest. "I've got you." He held Sammy like that, gently rubbing the small boy's back, continuing to whisper those two statements over and over until he could feel Sammy had calmed down again.

"Are you okay, now?" Dean asked Sammy, stifling a yawn.

Sammy nodded while yawning, his eyes slipping shut again as he fell asleep in Dean's arms. Dean laid him back down on the bed before changing into his pyjamas as well. He was about to get into the other side of the bed when he thought to go check that the door and windows were all shut properly and locked.

When he returned, he climbed into bed. He felt Sammy snuggle up against him as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Dean woke some time later. He knew it was still night as it was completely dark inside the room, with the small exception of the bit of light that spilled into the room through the curtain from the moon that was still high in the sky. It must have been just past midnight.

Dean turned over towards the side of the bed Sammy was on, away from the source of light, trying to get comfy again. As he was lying there, he noticed that there was a lack of another being in the bed. Sammy wasn't there.

Stretching across the bed, he peered over the side of the bed, hoping his little brother hadn't fallen off the bed and that he had missed it somehow. But all that was on the floor were the pillows he had used to protect Sammy from falling off the bed in the first place.

Throwing back the covers, Dean was out of the bed in a second, realising Sammy must have sleepwalked somewhere. Dean tore up the place, looking everywhere for his little brother, but Sammy wasn't there.

_Where could he have gone?_ he asked himself worriedly, beginning to panic a little over not being able to find Sammy. He did his best to remain calm. He had to find Sammy.

He just had to.

* * *

_AN: Swan Song. I had that in my head, and I couldn't get it out. I'm not going to say anymore than that. (; If anyone knows what I mean, you're awesome! :3_

_Anyways, I hope you like!_

_Again, sorry for such a delay. I was driving me nuts because I've had this ready to go for almost two weeks now... _ But oh wellies!_

_Thanks for reading! :D_


	3. 38 and More Missed Calls

_AN: I am so, so sorry for not updating this sooner. I had exams over the past couple weeks and have been studying. But all that's over now, so I'm going to update this. Obviously._

_Thanks for reading and for reviewing and for sticking with me. ily. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 3 - 38 and More Missed Calls**

Bobby Singer had better things to do rather than answering the phone that was ringing ever twenty to thirty minutes. It was annoying, but he as he was trying to do something and running in and out of the house, ignoring it was his best option.

That was, until another phone rang. When that phone rang, he always jumped. He had about six phone lines in his house, each for different agencies, like the FEDs, the FBI, and the like, for when he fellow hunting buddies needed his assistance. This phone, however, was not for any of the agencies. It was the phone that John Winchester gave to his sons' schools as a backup number in case of emergency.

Hearing that phone ring, he was up and across the room in a second, answering it on the third ring. "Hello?" his gruff voice answered.

"Hello, is this Mike Kaiser?" a friendly voice on the other end asked.

"This is he," Bobby replied.

The voice asked if he could hold on a moment while she transferred him; he was compliant, wondering what this was about.

"Mike Kaiser? My name is Jennifer White; I'm the principle at Dean Winchester's school," a new voice came after a brief pause. "I'm a little worried over where Dean is right now. He hasn't been at school all morning and we haven't heard from his father otherwise. We've also been trying to call his home, but with no such luck. And since you're Dean's emergency contact, we thought you might know something about this…."

It was possible that John had taken the boys and left town, but that wasn't very likely. He usually gave the schools warning before ditching town. Instead, he figured Dean just wasn't feeling well or something and John had let him stay home and had forgotten to call the school. And that Dean had fallen asleep while John was out. Or something.

"I wasn't aware he was out of school today," Bobby replied. "But I'll see what I can do in means of tracking his Daddy down." Bobby had no plans in actually trying to find the other hunter; he only told Jennifer White this because he knew it would make her happy. "Thanks for informing me."

He hung up the phone and went back to what he had been doing before the phone rang, only to have it ring again. Annoyed, but still wondering what was going on, he answered it again.

"Mike Kaiser?" a new voice asked. Bobby had been expecting it to be one of the other voices, the ones from Dean's school; he replied, and the person continued. "This is Vince Miller; I'm the head at Sam Winchester's daycare. We're used to parents letting us know when the children aren't going to be in, but have been having trouble contacting Sam's father."

Dean out of school? That was fine; Bobby knew Dean could manage on his own. But Sammy out of school? That was a completely different story. It was possible that John _had_ just packed up and left, but something told Bobby otherwise.

"You're Sam's emergency contact number, so we were just wondering if you knew where Sammy was," Vince Miller continued.

"Honestly, I don't know where he is," Bobby replied, "but I just received a similar call from his brother's school, so I'll be looking into it. Thanks for the information."

Hanging up that particular phone for a second time that day, Bobby decided to check his voicemail, just in case any were from John or the boys.

_38_ the small screen read, letting him know how many messages he'd gotten. He was sure he would have had more with the number of calls he'd been ignoring since the evening before, but had guessed that the tape had run out.

After rewinding the tape inside the machine, he listened to some of the messaged.

"Singer, it's Winchester," a message from early that morning came across the speaker. "I left the boys yesterday for a seemingly easy hunt, but it's changed and I don't want to put the boys in danger by going back."

Bobby skipped forward, playing another message further into the tape. "Does no one answer their phones anymore? It's about quarter after eight, Thursday morning. I'll try you again later."

He skipped some more messages. "Don't you ever answer this damn thing?" John's voice asked, sounding annoyed.

"Damn it, John!" Bobby huffed as he grabbed his car keys. It took him a moment before he remembered that John had told him he was taking the boys to some small city in Western Washington State. With that information, he dashed out the door and to his car as quickly as he could.

It was dusk by the time Bobby arrived at the motel John and the boys were calling home that week or month or however long John Winchester planned on staying in this town. Although the drive was supposed to have taken him the whole day, he managed to cut it down by driving almost double the speed when he knew he wouldn't get caught. He just wanted to know where Dean and Sammy were and why neither was at school during the day.

It took him a while to figure out which cabin the family was calling home since there was no black Impala outside any of them, as he had expected. He had play 'detective,' as Dean had been calling it when he met the Winchesters a year and half earlier, to get the information he needed, finding the room easily after questioning the guy behind the counter in the building marked 'Office.'

Breaking into the room was easier than he liked, as the door wasn't even locked. Entering, he called out to the boys, but got only silence in the form of a reply. It was then that he noticed that some of the furniture was knocked over and some shards of broken glass in the kitchen by the table. It looked like someone had put up a struggle in the room.

He was pretty sure he knew who had been struggling. And that they had lost the battle.

* * *

_AN: 20.05.2011_

_So incredibly sorry I haven't updated this for more than a month. I haven't written anything in about two months and it's been even longer since I've written something that I actually liked._

_I can't blame exams, because those ended a long while ago, but I can blame a few WB/CW shows, because I've become addicted to them (I won't name names and point fingers). But any ways, I just thought I'd drop ya's a line of apology._

_Also, I hope to have the next chapter up soon. I'm currently at least just a little shy of half way though it! (Yay! Go me! I got writer's block while trying to write this chapter a couple months ago...)_

_Anyways, sorry again about not updating. And thank you for all the lovely reviews and for reading! (The couple that I got recently made me remember that I had something to do and also feel a little guilty for neglecting this.)_

_So, sorry once again and I should have a new chapter soon! Toodles!_


	4. Bound

_AN: Hey guys! So very sorry it took me so long to write this and get it up. I have to blame WB/CW for my absense. (;_

_Anyways, thank you for all for reading, for your lovely reviews, and I hope this starts to answer some of your questions! :D_

* * *

**Chapter Four - Bound**

There was the world's worst taste in his mouth when he began to come to. His mind was still fogged over, but the taste reminded him that he wasn't safe. His first thoughts were about the terrible taste, thinking that the only thing that would even remotely make it better would be to vomit, but that would probably only make the taste worse as then there would be the two worst tastes in the world in his mouth. (Obviously, he knew there might be worse tastes than those two, but since he hadn't tasted those, having only turned eight a couple months ago, and the one he had in his mouth currently and the one he was considering drudging up were the ones on his mind, there was nothing worse than them right now.)

The next thoughts that came to mind where about where he was: he hadn't even the slightest idea as to where he was currently. And he didn't have the slightest ideas as to how he got there. Or how long he'd been where it was that he was.

He realised next that his arms and legs were bound behind his back. It was in a position so that he was completely uncomfortable. He realised that any way that he was tied up would be uncomfortable, but of all the ways he'd been tied up before—not that it had been many, but his Dad had given him a bit of practice just in case something happened and he needed to free himself—this took the cake.

He began working on freeing himself while he realised the room he was in was a bland grey thing. He also noticed that it had a small window near the ceiling that told him he was in the basement of whatever building he was currently in.

It was the next thought that took the cake and made all the ones before seem obsolete: Sammy.

Dean didn't know where his little brother was. He didn't know if Sammy was okay. And he wished with all his might that he knew. His dad had told him to look after the littlest Winchester, but he had failed to do that.

He realised he had stopped working at freeing himself while he thought of his little brother and went back to it, at first completely frantic.

After a good ten minutes of getting nowhere in the state he was in, he worked on calming himself down. He knew that he would get nothing accomplished if he panicked. Sure, he really needed to find his three-year-old brother, but if he panicked, he wouldn't be able to find and rescue him.

It took him another few minutes before he had calmed himself down enough that he was able to work more carefully at freeing himself.

Dean was just about to cut his arms free of the ropes that bound them together, as well as his hands to his feet, when he heard shuffling from just outside the door to the room he was in.

Loudly, the door opened and two big men entered the room. He vaguely recognised them both as two of the three men that had attached him back at the motel after he couldn't find Sammy anywhere.

The man that stood slightly in front of the other man seemed to be in charge. He looked to be a little taller than Dean's dad, though he looked like he weighed considerably less due to a lot less muscles. He wore a trucker hat over what Dean guessed was a starting to bald head, although he had long red-grey hair that hung greasily just pasted his shoulders.

The other man was fairly shorter, probably only a bit over a foot taller than Dean himself now was when he was standing straight. He had quite a gut, probably from too much junk food and beer (Dean had heard somewhere that lots of beer gave you something called a 'beer-belly,' so he guessed that could have had something to do with it). He seemed to have a bit of muscle, but not a lot, but it didn't matter because of his weight. He had dark, almost black, hair around a completely bald spot. The guy reminded him of a small sumo-wrestler.

It was the fat guy that spoke first. "What we gon' do with this one?" he asked. He had been staring at Dean ever since they entered the room a minute and a half earlier, but when he spoke, he turned his head to look at the other man, his eyes following with the end of his comment.

The other man didn't answer the question. Dean guessed he didn't know what he wanted to do yet, and hoped that the man didn't come up with anything before he was able to escape with Sammy and/or their Dad found them.

Instead he spoke to Dean. "Where's your Pops, brat?" he spit, moving forwards so he was less than a foot from Dean. Bending down in front of him, he grabbed the hair on the back of Dean's head and pulled it back so Dean had to look at him. "Huh? Where is he?"

"I—I don't kn-know," Dean stammered, annoyed at himself for the stutter.

The man let Dean's hair go, dropping his head and stepping back. "He just left you? And that baby of yours? All alone?" He sounded annoyed and intrigued all at once. "_Some_ father you've got there." His face twisted into an awful smile and Dean almost had to physically stop himself from pulling away.

"Hmm," he began, his eyebrows furrowing together, then turned and headed back for the door. "C'mon, I've got me an idea here."

The fat man followed the skinner guy out the door, letting it fall closed behind them.

Yanking his arms the last of the way free, Dean lunged at the door across the room, trying to get to the door before it closed completely.

He was probably only inches away when the latch clicked, locking him, yet again, on the wrong side of the door.


End file.
